Location tracking can be used to track a location of devices. For example, a company may track the location of devices that users of the company are using within the company's worksite on an ongoing basis.
One method of location tracking uses Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) pattern matching techniques. RSSI may be a measurement of signal strength (e.g., power) in a received radio signal. Within the site, RSSI may be measured for a signal between radio monitors, such as access points, and a user device. Using the RSSI measurements, a system may determine a probable location for the user device. For example, the system may have a database of reference RSSI measurements for different locations within the site. Based on the received RSSI measurements, the system can match those measurements to one of the locations within the database that includes similar reference RSSI measurements.
To build the database of measurements at different locations in the site, a site survey is required to determine the measurements. The site survey is a manual step where a surveyor walks around the site with a test device to make RSSI measurements at the different locations. For example, a surveyor may walk to a first location and make RSSI measurements on the test device for that location. Those measurements may be stored as reference RSSI measurements for that location. Then, the surveyor walks to a second location and makes additional RSSI measurements for the second location, which serve as reference RSSI measurements for the second location. This may require a large number of manual measurements. For example, if measurements are to be taken for every ten feet by ten feet in a location, a 50,000 square foot floor requires 500 measurement points. Manually taking these measurements may take a large amount of time.